A New Battle
by crude-perfection
Summary: Ripped from the quest for the shikon jewels, Kagome continues on with her life. What happens when the gang reunites three years after Kagome's dismissal?
1. Reality's A Bitch

**Chapter One - Reality's a Bitch**

Through the stillness of night and the security of a familiar place, a young woman resides, lost in her dreams. Nightmares perhaps a better term to describe the unwanted memories of her past. A past where she was comforted by friends and was capable of love. That past was lost to her as a result of her foolish naivety. Even after three years, escape was still impossible. Plaguing scenes and words replay through her consciousness in slumber. In truth the said female rarely slept, fearing the nightly reminders of her former life. She didn't want to remember. She wanted to forget. Move on. Live her life out the best she could after everything she had lost.

That would never happen, she knew, despite the numerous times she had mentally debated the case. She would cast off sleep and somehow remain haunted. Haunted in the meaning of that she could never be far from the pain. Even in waking hours she was burdened with the memories. She couldn't shake her feelings for those left behind. Well, more truthfully... left her. But alas, all shall come in due time.

The aforementioned took this time to toss to her side only to violently return to her position on her back, kicking her covers to the dormitory floor. A few groans of displeasure erupted from her throat before the form bolted upright in the bed. Her chest heaved up and down quickly from the loss of air to her lungs. She shook herself awake and stole a glance to the digital clock on the stand to her left.

3:27 A.m.

A curse muttered about having let herself fall asleep and she was up with the music blasting. As previously found out by her neighbors in the college dorm, she was not one to be considerate of strangers' feelings. That was the old her, nagging in the back of her mind about how the music would awaken others in the night and disgruntle them for their morning of lectures and note-taking. This was the new her, however, and things are not that simple. She'd learned the hard way and she'd be damned if she'd make the same mistake again.

No more close friends to comfort her. Only mere acquaintances to make progress in her ever-growing hobbies. No more love to fill her days; she made quite sure that she had no time to even consider the possibility. No more being used by people. She had had enough. She was alone and she wanted to stay that way.

"If you're alone you can't get hurt. . " She logically told herself as she moved to the desk occupying a small space of the room. She had to admit, the rooms of this dorm were to her liking. Big enough to have a basic kitchen-- 'fridge, microwave, two-burner stove/oven and a sink; but small enough for one person to not feel empty. The girl, of course, occupied this room solely. No roommate. Her grades had allowed her that privilege. The school only had this special set-up in one dormitory, and she had been lucky enough to gain a place there. It was also convenient, seeing as how she limited leaving the room as much as possible. And to think. . . three years ago, she had been concerned about never graduating high school. Now she was labeled as one of the brightest students to have graced the college with her presence in the past two years.

A grin quirked the girl's expression then. Had it been a few years prior, she would have beamed a smile to rival the sun at that thought. She didn't smile now. She couldn't permit herself to smile. If she smiled, people would perhaps assume she was nice. Nice meant a person people could be around on a daily basis. And that would lead to friends and dates and. . . heartache all over again. No. Her head shook violently, sending raven tresses flying around her face. No, that wasn't going to happen. She had done all this before, hadn't she? Friends, love, happiness? Before. . him.

"No, dammit!" She pushed the thought aside as quickly as it had emerged. Writing. She was going to concentrate on her writings until eight and then she was leaving. A vaguely cheerful thought. Home. The first break from college when she would return home. Not to be confused, home was not far. A mere thirty minute ride. But her mother had understood her decision to not return for so long.

The first year passed by quickly, for she became entangled in the new world of studies. . and nightly occurrences not to be revealed so easily. She and her family would exchange phone calls, letters and e-mails. The e-mails for her brother, the letters for her mother and grandfather. The latter two seemed to refuse the new technology of the computer, her grandfather affectionately dubbing it 'the demon box.' She spent her vacations in her dorm room reading, finishing off assignments, and getting a jump - start on a few upcoming ones.

She had joined a poetry club and made her way to a local cafe where she now read once a month. She had a few acquaintances that she sang with, she had proven to be talented in music. Even learned to play the guitar and the violin-- to appease her mother. These people were not her friends though. Just people to be share creativity with. No more, no less. 'No commitment' is what she had told them and they had agreed. She calls them when she gets new ideas and such. It was amazing what a person could accomplish after three years of pushing every previous engagement and responsibility right out the nearest window.

To get back on track. .this year had been different. At first her mother had agreed to their previous arrangement, but one month ago she had changed her mind. Her mother had phoned, written and even paid her brother off to e-mail her. Why? One might ask, having not known her situation. To come home was the answer, simply enough. There was that word again. Simple. Nothing is simple. And on that note, she mused and vigorously worked on her newest pet project until the sun's rays peeked through the blinds at her.

"Already." She half moaned several hours later, pushing herself from the chair and filing the notebook into her luggage for the trip. She selected an outfit from her ever growing range of black, red and gray and slipped into the hall, in hopes of making it to the bathroom unseen. Her prayers were not answered. Just as she was tugging the door closed, the occupant of the room adjacent to hers appeared. She had never bothered to get his name. . . she really didn't care. It wasn't as if they would be spending any quality time with one another.

"Hey Kagome. ." He flashed her a quick scowl before she made to move by him, "your music kept me awake last night."

She made no verbal retort to his complaint but did take the time to flip him off over her shoulder as she retreated down the hall. He continued grumbling something as she turned the corner and entered the bathroom for her shower.

She was making her way down the sidewalk to the train station at the moment, styling a pair of black hip huggers that flared at her feet baring silver studs and a stripe of glitter down the sides, a pair of black combat boots and a gray tank top. Her raven tendrils were pulled into a messy bun, with the red tips flashing wildly as they fanned out over the soft ball. Her make-up consisted of gray eyeshadow, slightly darker than her shirt-- but was concealed by the sunglasses settled atop her face-- black eyeliner and wine colored lipstick. Her fingernails were manicured into the perfect oval shape, black with red tips. Surprise, surprise.

Her old self would have never dressed in this manner. But it helped her somehow to cope with the last three years of her life. Kagome enjoyed her new look, no mistaking that, she wouldn't appear in this manner if she didn't. Her mother had objected, not understanding that this gave her the willpower to be brave while making it on her own. It also did its fair damage of scaring some people away from befriending her. . and that didn't hurt either.

That was a lie. It all hurt. But it had to be done. She scared people away with her vulgar mouth and actions, and her appearance added to that. Part of her hated being lonely, but the other part just wanted to be left alone in peace, if she could ever find it. The latter overweighed her desire to have a normal life. The pain was too much to deal with and she didn't want anyone trying to pull it out of her. She grinned once more as she boarded the train after having gone through all the formalities. And there wasn't a person alive that could force her to do anything anymore. She had become quite the cocky smart - ass, never losing her sense of humor in the process. She was rude, blunt, and strong. And completely confident in her new strength. Oh yes, her new attitude would be perfect for her new life, and powers.

--------------------------------------

"When will she get here?" A very eager kitsune questioned as he bounced all over the couch.

"Soon, Shippou." Kagome's mother plopped him in to her arms as she smiled down at him. She then turned her attention to the rest of the group gathered in her living room. Miroku and Sango occupied the wall space beside the frame leading out of the room while Inuyasha rested by leaning against the back of the couch, his face expressionless as he listened intently to the woman of the house. "We've spent the last month preparing for this. I've taught you everything about this era that I could manage in such short time. You've got everything you'll need. . but. . " She trailed off, sad eyes landing on a very handsome boy, sporting two fluffy triangles atop his head of silver hair.

"You don't think she'll want us here." He finished for her, shoulders slumping. The others remained silent, knowing this was a touchy subject for the hanyou. They had all played a part in 'the betrayal' as Kagome's mother had referred to it upon first meeting them after three years and all of them wanted to rectify that mistake. Yet, it was their unofficial leader that took the blunt end of the metaphorical knife. He knew what he had given up, but he had only learned the consequences from the two abnormally somber adults of the Higurashi shrine. Unfortunately, years too late to avoid the tragic outcome.

"You've told me all about why you all did what you did. . and I understand." She started, wondering how to phrase this gently. "But the truth is.. you hurt Kagome, not me. More than anything in this world, she wanted your love. And you used that against her. She never got over that Inuyasha, even after all this time. She never stoped loving you, no matter what she tells me... or herself." At his arched eyebrow she responded with the following. "Don't ask... I'm her mother I just know. All I'm saying is, be prepared for a fight. If you want her back it's going to take time and its not going to be a simple matter. She's still in pain."

He scoffed as he regained his usual attitude, mumbling a reply. "Nothin's ever simple."

---------------------------------------

Preparations had been concluded the night before Kagome's homecoming. A banner was hoisted high over the fireplace, balloons decorated the corners of the living room, cake and ice-cream had been purchased, along with various other sugar high producing goodies and chips. A sound system had been prepared and the few people that her mother knew Kagome to hang around had been informed. Reiana had no clue how to re - introduce the group to her daughter, so they had all met in the kitchen and were currently watching her cook breakfast. Reiana had used the two guest rooms to adapt to her new guests, the older boys in one and Sango and Shippou in the other.

They were all expectantly eager to see Kagome. . they all had their questions about the reason they had returned in the first place, along with suspicions about this 'new Kagome' their adopted mother had spoken of with such sorrow. She didn't go into detail about the situation, merely made a few comments about depression, new clothes and a bad attitude. In truth she hadn't wanted to frighten any of them. She knew all about her daughter's heightened abilities... miko and otherwise. She hadn't revealed Kagome's secret, just as she had promised the girl, although she was curious now as to why her daughter had demanded such a thing when she whole - heartedly believed she would never lay eyes on any of them again. She ignored the thought as she began to serve her 'children' their morning meal. She smiled as she heard the doorbell. A nervous twitch of Inuyasha's ears offered her confirmation of the fact that it was Kagome.

Suddenly the group became very self-conscious. They had grown accustomed to the weird clothes and the advantages of the future, but this wasn't the future. It was their past. It was Kagome and according to her own family, she was not the same girl whom they had all once treasured so deeply.

"Wait here, please. She'll be able to sense Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kirara but I think it would be best if she saw me first." She gave the group a warm smile of compassion before she exited out of their sight. They listened to the rapid footsteps and then the door open. The five visitors gulped down their insecurity simultaneously.

Kagome stood atop the welcoming threshold of her old home. Upon her arrival she was forced to apply self-restraint. She couldn't deny the urge to let her storm hued eyes roam the area and take in the history of her life. A frown of disapproval set upon her features as she stared straight ahead to the door. She dropped her two bags at her sides in order to ring the doorbell. She shifted awkwardly as she waited, gathering up her bags into clammy hands. The black - haired beauty was not given the time to calm herself as door swung open to reveal an overly enthused mother. Kagome would have smiled at the image, but the moment she was ushered inside an odd feeling struck her gut.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she scanned the open layout of the house. Nothing appeared to be out of place or damaged. A sideways glance to her mother was all the proof she needed. Kagome spun around to face the woman with a look of accusation.

"What's going on, mother?" Came the question as the girl had already begun her search for the wrongness she could feel vibrating throughout the house. She made her way through the living room and peered in; finding nothing she moved toward the kitchen. She grinned as her miko senses kicked in, telling her that she was on the right path. Her mother gave a cry of protest as she neared her destination but Kagome paid no heed to the demand.

"No. . I want to know what the hell is going on and I want to know now. Why do I get the distinct feeling of a demon in--" Her words fell short from her mouth as she stood wide-eyed at the kitchen's entrance. 

---------------------------------------------------------

And that's the end of chapter one.  
Tune in soon for Chapter Two-- Facing Your Demons.


	2. Facing Your demons

**Chapter Two - Facing Your Demons**

Reiana stumbled up behind her daughter's frozen form and managed to maneuver her way into the kitchen to stand firmly between Kagome and the group at which she now glared at with obvious malice. The group had been caught off guard, not expecting the awaited arrival to barge in without warning from their host and now sat around the kitchen basking in their idiocy. Inuyasha's mouth opened and clamped shut a few times, before he crossed his arms over his chest, allowing someone else the first words.

Kagome was in utter shock. Her deadly gaze darted between her past life and her mother. They were all dressed in modern clothes, looking rather comfortable in her old home. As if. . . as if they had been allowed the proper time to settle in before now. The realization struck her like a kick in the stomach. A rumbling started in her chest then as she focused on her mother, the growl being directed to her. The noise itself was rather impressive for a human-- enough to make the rest of them take a step back.

"Now Kagome.. " Reiana started but was halted a second later by Kagome's hand flying upward, the palm facing outward with her fingers hanging limply save for the index, as a sign that she did not wish to hear any of the excuses her mother had undoubtedly prepared weeks ago. Her silence through the whole encounter had begun to take its toll upon the household, and they almost sighed their relief when she began speaking. Almost, that is, until they heard what she had to say.

"What, in the name of all that is Holy..." she paused, her fists clenching by her sides, knuckles tightening to a white hue, "are they doing here? And so help me mother, if you lie. . it won't be pretty." This statement received a gasp from the astonished Sango and wide eyes from the male occupants. Since when did Kagome threaten people? Especially her own flesh and blood. The question did not go unanswered as she whirled on the unsuspecting group before her mother could respond. Apparently Sango's shock had gained her attention. Another backward step was taken by the group as lids closed over her eyes while attempting to hold down her anger. "Leave." She ordered impatiently.

"But Kagome-- " The pleading fox child was cut off as those lids snapped open to reveal the level of her hostility.

"Now!" She hissed through grinding teeth, not bothered by his whimper of rejection as he was led away by Inuyasha, the others following his example. Reiana placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, with the hopes of calming the poor girl. Kagome only jerked away from the contact, her foul mood shining through.

"Explain." Was her only comment; which was all that was needed by the elder woman to begin the tale of the last month, after all, she did understand her daughter's reaction even if she did not condone her actions. Hours ticked by as the two discussed the return of Kagome's past friends. Inuyasha had brought them all through the well in hopes of finding Kagome. . and apologizing for his rash behavior three years prior. Reiana, instinctively had defended her daughter, telling the visitors nothing. But after hearing the group's admittance of the truth behind their betrayal, she could not repress the feeling of compassion.

Inuyasha had cut down Kagome that day for her own safety, not for his love of Kikyou or his desire for the jewel; although he did take the jewel from the young miko while delivering his insults and lies. It was the only way to keep her safe and insure that she would not seek an alternate route back to feudal times. If she despised the hanyou as well as the others, then she would possess no wish to return. They were harsh and untruthful because they cared for her so.

The plan had been this-- keep Kagome safe, kill Naraku, put Kikyou and Kohaku to rest, come up with some kind of truce with Sesshoumaru and then travel through the well to find Kagome. Their plan had been severely damaged when they were a day's travel from Naraku's castle when suddenly the jewel vanished. Not stolen, not.. flown away. Dissolved into thin air 'vanished'. Inuyasha and the others had panicked, not believing they could bring down their rival without the power from the sacred Shikon no Tama. A few hours of Inuyasha's barking had passed when he had spoken aloud the urge to be youkai.. then he would have no difficulties defeating that bastard Naraku. Much to the surprise of all, his wish would be granted, his form retreating to the look of his youkai counterpart.

The now ex-hanyou had, of course, no idea how this change had taken place. . but wasted no time in showing his appreciation. He had marched the slightly fearful group into the castle, basking in Naraku's demise a short time after. He had still been able to use his fabled sword, the most shocking discovery yet; and with his new power and his friends' help, their to-do list was completed within the day. Kohaku had recovered from the controlling powers of the jewel, only to die in his sister's arms moments later. Kikyou had accepted her fate willingly once she had realized Inuyasha's love for the other miko and his determination to find her. She had kissed him good - bye and made her journey to hell alone. Sesshoumaru and his sad little toad servant, Jakken, had been speechless at the dog - demon before them. Inuyasha had proven his worthiness of their father's heirloom by showing its true power while in his youkai form; Sesshoumaru could do nothing but give his younger sibling a few pointers and tricks dealing with his newly acquired abilities.

Then only one task remained unfinished. Finding their lost friend and regaining her love and trust. Upon their return to the village, the group had spoken with Kaede of the disturbing events concerning Inuyasha. She had requested that he concentrate his power on shifting back to his hanyou form; after a few minutes had crept by his appearance again transformed and he sat in his old form once more. Kaede then explained his situation-- apparently he now had the ability to move between his three forms freely and at will. The old woman could not determine the reason, though not from lack of trying, but did take the time to teach him how to control the talent. Having mastered the new gift, the group said their good-byes and traveled through the well. Also unaware of why all could pass through the shift in time. They had many questions, to which Kagome's mother could offer no compensation.

Reiana then went into the accounts of how she had been inspired by their tale and could not refuse their wish to see Kagome. She had bought them all clothing and other necessities used in the modern world. She had taught them all the basic knowledge of the times-- explaining slang, different machines and their uses, how to use currency, so on and so forth. She had done well with the small time slot she had been given.

---------------------------------

"She hates me!" Complained Shippou as he sat curled up in Inuyasha's lap. The dog - boy had finally realized no matter how much the kitsune annoyed him, he was still like a son. He gave a reassuring pat to the child's head before begining the debate. Sango, however beat him to the task.

"She doesn't hate you Shippou, or any of us is my belief. She's upset that we abandoned her. Perhaps we have no right to be here, complicating her life." She sighed audibly from her lying position, her elbow firmly on the ground so that her hand could cup her chin.

"I fear the lovely Sango may be right. Kagome is obviously not pleased with our return." Miroku added from his spot of leaning against the Goshinboku tree beside Kirara.

Inuyasha had remained quiet during their opening arguements, allowing them all a first say before he let loose on all three. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?! Did we come all this way to just give up?" He pointed harshly at each as he continued his lecture. "We knew what would happen if we ever came here. We knew we would be in for a fight. And damn it, we knew it was going to be hard! What we did NOT come here for is complaining and whining!. . . Feh." His arms re - crossed over his chest defiantly, immediately longing for the haori to plunge his hands into.

His companions were all taken back by his display of emotion. True, he had yelled at them as always, but this time he was yelling inspiration to not be hindered by small hurdles. After he gained a nod of approval from each, a plan began to take shape in order to sway Kagome's hate and doubt for all of them.

-------------------------------

Kagome's current position displayed her overwhelmed state from taking so much in at one sitting. She was seated at the kitchen table, her lithe form slouching downward as she stared at the cup of coffee before her. A scowl formed over her lips as it did not reveal the answers she had wanted it to possess. Her mother's hand clasping her own drew her from her thoughts.

"It doesn't matter, Mom. They lied to me. I can't. . not again." She fought back the tears that threatened to spill, her voice cracking at the end of her decision. She wouldn't cry, damn it. She had worked too hard for the last three years to become a different person. She couldn't back down now just because the past had returned to bite her in the ass.

"Dear, as much as I know you want to, you can't just pretend they're not here. They do still love you. Maybe you should give them a chance to get to know you." She smiled over to her daughter, knowing that she needed to do this. She had lost a piece of herself over the years and now was her shot to reclaim that. Cautiously she continued. "You realize that you have some explaining of your own to do, as well."

Without a word as a response to the last comment, Kagome stood from the table and made her way outdoors to where everyone was gathered around in hushed conversation. It was then that she noticed the close proximity in which Sango and Miroku sat. A brow arched toward the two as she closed the distance, silently wondering why the monk was not sporting a new handprint. She didn't verbalize her inquiry however, that would show her weakness when dealing with these people. Her visage was smoothed over with a look of calmness, which as she had assumed calmed the fidgety onlookers. She moved to tower over the hanyou, her index finger flicking upward twice for him to stand. He complied, shifting from his sitting position with Shippou to loom a bit over his changed love. Golden pools lifted to meet sepian ones, his hope radiating.

"S-so. . umm. . hey." He managed to force out through his sudden need to clam up. He wanted this girl back with him so he might as well force out the dreaded argument over his actions. He stiffened when the girl's arms trapped him into a loose embrace. Unexpected was the only word he could chant subconsciously. He allowed a rare smile to slide over his lips as he returned the affection in kind.

His ears twitched instinctively as a soft crackle was heard. Confusion clouded any physical or mental reaction he could have made as Kagome forced her energy through him then, using their contact as a conductor to channel her strength. Once she was satisfied that she had achieved her wanted goal, she released the hanyou, only to smile down triumphantly upon him as he lay in the shade of the tree.

Miroku rushed to his friend's aid as quickly as the dog - boy fell. The fall was not what stole his concern. . nor the energy that had pulsated through him moments before. The monk was joined by Sango and Shippou in fear and surprise as they looked to Kagome. Miroku stood, his anger evident but still wanting to show respect for his former friend.

"Lady Kagome. . . what is it that you have done?"

She glared at him before responding for the first time to any of the elder visitors' presence. "What does it look like I've done to him, bouzu?"

The monk's line of sight shuffled back to his friend, unconscious on the ground. His eyes took in the scene before him slowly, as if there lingered a chance he had initially seen wrong. Not a chance, however, when dealing with an infuriated woman who just happened to be a full - fledged miko. His focus latched on to Kagome's as he stated the obvious. "You have bound him to his human form."

----------------------------------

Reiana rolled her eyes disapprovingly from her perch in the kitchen. She had watched the entire event. At first she was hopeful that her talk had changed Kagome's attitude. That thought was shattered as she spotted the electric energy spouting from the miko. She needed no explaination. She knew the result. . . and the consequences. It wouldn't be long.

------------------------------------------------

Yay! Chapter Two is done.  
Next, **Chapter Three-- Awakening Forces**


	3. Awakening Forces

**Chapter Three - Awakening Forces**

Strong limbs, suddenly uncertain, carried Sango before the disgruntled miko. As powerful a taijiya as she was, she did not wish to incur the wrath of such capabilities demonstrated before her. A hesitant hand familiarly gripped Kagome's shoulder while striving to continue her facade of bravery. "Kagome, why would you do such a thing?"

Shippou retained his place of worry atop of Inuyasha's chest, still pouting from Kagome's previous harshness towards him. His silent pleading for the hanyou to return to consciousness consisted of tugging ink - hued locks and prodding his finger, none to gently, into a red T-shirt covered chest. "He isn't waking up." He stated what the others already knew with a whimper of displeasement.

"Hmph... good." Came the stubborn response from Kagome. She now turned cold storm - hued orbs to Sango. "Let go." Her answers were curt and monotonous when directed towards a member of the unwelcome feudal bevy. Her form was sidled away from Sango's beckoning hand. A look of pure hurt crossed the taijiya's face, shoulders slumping in on herself in defeat. This heartwarming reunion was put on hold as Inuyasha suddenly sprang to life, seizing the kitsune in mid hair tug, hanging him upside down by his tail. A groan was then offered as a display of his pain, his declawed hand shaking the child roughly. "Knock it off, you annoying runt."

Wait.. what? Declawed?.. Now violet eyes darted frantically over his personage. Human! What had she done to him? He launched at her, tossing Shippou aside in the process, momentarily forgetting his promise to change his attitude towards the girl. He stood, flushed from anger, his nose inches away from the cause of his rage. "What have you done to me, you bitch?!" He spat the insult more from habit than sincere loathing. Something happened seconds after that he would never have imagined-- he received a long overdue punch in the jaw for that insult, courtesy of Kagome.

He recoiled a few paces, from surprise and the new twinge spreading through his being. The rest of the crowd was frozen in place as the miko's balled fist sprang back from the blow, hovering by her chest in case further use was needed. The spectators assumed she must have been rather upset considering her ragged breathing. "You're not dealing with a naive little girl anymore, mutt." She warned from her wavering stance.

The threat had little affect to the before-mentioned 'mutt' as he noticed her weakened state. The cause wasn't anger. .she was drained, physically and mentally. The spell! His mind screamed at him; luckily his reflexes were still better than an average human. He reclaimed the space in front of the girl, just in time to catch her before she hit hard soil. He raised her limp form close to his body and began the stalk indoors and up the stairs to her room. No protests were made from his friends or his adopted mother as he closed the door behind him, choosing to remain with Kagome.

From the opposite side of the door, that perverted grin sprung across Miroku's mouth. "Well, it seems he has forgotten all about his own problem for the moment."

"Yes houshi-sama, we all know what you're thinking." Sango announced absently as she retreated to the refuge of the living room for entertainment, followed by the monk demanding that his innocence be known. Shippou offered an eye roll and Kirara merely mewed as they scampered down the hall to find Souta. Reiana was the only occupant left in the hall, and it was only then that she permitted the smile to steal her expression. Not long at all.

---------------------------------

_"You're not coming back with me." The hanyou spared a dark glance to Kagome as he made the comment. She was still in her sprawled position on the ground. She had attempted to hug him and he had pushed her away roughly, the result was her stumbling back and her rear meeting the ground. Salty drops leaked from the corners of her eyes as she finally figured out what he was telling her._

_"You don't want me around anymore?" Her voice cracked as she looked upwards to emotionless golden puddles. Her earlier argument with Sango and Miroku had left her less than her usual spirited self; not to mention the fact that Shippou and Kirara had done everything possible to avoid contact with her. Now this.. he couldn't be serious, right?_

_"I never wanted you around, bitch. Don't you get it? I want nothing to do with you! The only reason I kept you around was because you could find the shards..." He trailed for a moment, uncertain as if he could continue his false assault on the miko. He knew the next words from his mouth would devastate the seventeen year old girl after the last days of torment she had endured. "Kikyou has agreed to join with us and we've all agreed.. she will be more useful than you could ever hope to be."_

_A shudder ripped down her spine as her hopes were torn from her heart. Her friends had abandoned her as well? Tears blurred her vision as they made their way down to her cheeks, only to soak into the cloth of her skirt once fallen. "I-I'm sorry..." were the only words she could utter from her fallen state._

_"Sorry? You've got that right. Spare me your stupid excuses." With this he cleared the few feet between them, going down on his haunches. A clawed hand stretched forward to retrieve the necklace, yanking the chain downward until the metal broke, leaving a red indent on either side of the girl's neck where it had pressed into her tender flesh. She winced at the sound he made then.. he chuckled from deep in his throat. "I'm satisfied. And don't even think of trying to get through the well. If we see you again in feudal times, we won't be as considerate."_

_She watched him retreat to the well house, a glow emanating from within briefly before dissipating, leaving the room noticeably changed to the trained eye by a few footprints in the dust. She shook with despair, her sobbing now unchecked. "Don't leave me!" She managed between gasps of air, but he was already gone._

"Don't leave me." Her voice pleaded as she tossed to her side yet again. She had been sleeping for nearly an hour when she started whimpering and groaning. Inuyasha had considered waking her. . but from what Reiana told him, she didn't get much sleep, though the woman hadn't said why. Something about nightmares. His brows furrowed with concern at the new predicament he faced. Wake her before she has had a chance to recover, only to have her cursing his name and presence... or give her the much needed sleep and have her continue her vexing dream.

He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, the mattress molding to his weight and position. He removed the pins from her hair, raking the silken tresses flat against the pillow with his hand. With such a memorable entrance, he had not taken the opportunity to notice her altered countenance. He played with the red tips of her raven locks, soaking in her rather dark visage. What had Reiana told Sango the stuff was called? Make - up. He nodded to himself, noting that Kagome now wore an awful lot of dark colors. He saw gray, black and red. Those seemed too gloomy for the Kagome he remembered, but then again. . . she wasn't the same girl, was she?

He smiled in spite of himself. No matter what she wore or covered her face with, she was still the beautiful angel he had fallen in love with those long years ago. He saw past her toughness and stubborn smartass attitude. After all, had he not been there once himself? This girl's spirit was the same, just a different package. Now, how to convince her of that that was the problem. That and stopping her from killing them all in her frenzied rage.

The said girl tossed once more and the dark - haired Inuyasha came to a conclusion. She needed rest which was currently being taken care of, and as a solution to calm the sleeping seraphim he moved behind her carefully, splaying his legs out to rest on either side of her body. She shifted into his offered warmth and stilled. A cocky smirk appeared as he took that to mean that somewhere inside, Kagome still needed him and was comforted by his touch and presence. He stole a few moments to ponder the importance of that fact before falling asleep himself.

---------------------------------

The two boys, accompanied by Kirara, spent the rest of the morning playing video games while the adults occupied the living room, discussing the current crisis overtaking the household. Jii - chan had left a few days before to perform some spiritual cleansings, so he was not present to add his opinion to the mix. For that, Reiana was thankful. She did not want her father stirring up more trouble dealing with Kagome's new lifestyle.

Lunch was soon upon the 'family' and Kagome had still not risen from her rest. Well, at least that is what everyone assumed by the lack of screaming and a certain possessive male thudding down the stairs. With the reassurance that Inuyasha was watching over the young woman, everyone had calmed drastically; he would know the moment something went amiss, if for no other reason than his devotion. Reiana busied herself by preparing the afternoon meal, listening to the ongoing debate concerning Miroku's lechery and grasping hands.

"You know, I had actually believed your hands would have calmed after Naraku's demise, houshi." Sango threw the insult out, not minding Miroku's taken back expression as she lounged in the kitchen chair, sipping her tea.

"Do you honestly think such things of me, dear Sango? My hands would not be so tempted if not surrounded by your beauty." He chose to counter with a compliment. A rather sweet one, Reiana contained her laughter as a pink tint claimed Sango's cheeks. Miroku smiled as he stood triumphantly from the table, extending his hand to a confused taijiya. "Walk with me." He answered her silent question and nearly jumped for joy when she accepted, looping her arm with his. Not the most intimate contact, but it was a start; besides, this girl was definitely worth the wait.

Reiana chuckled into the ingredients she was gathering. "Young love." She sighed contently at the thought. Her mind wandering to her younger years as she continued her motherly task.

---------------------------------

The available family members gathered around the table sans Kagome and Inuyasha for lunch. None wanted to accept responsibility for waking the two. Reiana had peered into the quiet room a few moments before serving their meal and had announced that Inuyasha had fallen asleep as well, Kagome curled up against him. Although the group took comfort in that fact, no one wished to be around when the miko woke.

Kagome had arrived home at nine that morning. By the time she had been carried upstairs, two hours had passed. It was now three in the afternoon. The 'couple' had been in dreamland for four hours. Reiana had taken up the daily chores with the help of Sango and Miroku. Once everything but sweeping had been covered, she sent the two away ordering them to have a bit of fun. They had, in turn, claimed the domain of the living room as well as the television. The boys had immediately returned to their own games after being excused from lunch.

A blood chilling scream interrupted Reiana an hour later and she made a quick dash to the house. She paused at the living room entrance when she noticed that Miroku and Sango had not moved to investigate the disturbance.

"I wouldn't." Was the only warning Miroku offered from the opposite end of the sofa from Sango.

"DAMNIT!" A voice bellowed throughout the house, the source originating from above the three elder residents. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Your daughter is awake." Sango added, resuming her task of flipping through channels. Reiana made no attempt to climb the stairs, knowing it would do no good. Instead, she sat between the monk and taijiya, waiting for the storm to pass.

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four Soon-- **Lightening Follows Thunder**


End file.
